Tatepon
thumb|Wskazówka o Tateponach thumb|Grupka Tateponów Tatepon to podstawowa klasa defensywna, broniąca się tarczą. Występuje w grach Patapon i Patapon 2 oraz jako typ klasy w Patapon 3. Opis Jest to podstawowa klasa defensywna, walcząca wręcz. Ich możliwości ofensywne są bardzo niskie, ale siłą tarczowników jest olbrzymia odporność na obrażenia i zdolność do przyjmowania na siebie ciosów, co chroni resztę armii. Nie zawsze jednak użycie ich jest wskazane; nie nadają się na polowania, ponieważ płoszą zwierzęta, oraz przeciwko Kibaponom, które je odrzucają, nie pozwalając się bronić.thumb|Przykładowy oddział Tateponów z Herosem na czele Odblokowywanie Treść tej pamięci odnosi się się do Bana Tatepona. W dwóch pierwszych grach odblokowujemy tą klasę jako drugą. W trójce typ tej klasy można odblokować na różne sposoby.thumb|Pamięć Tatepona Patapon W pierwszej części klasę tą otrzymujemy od Bana Tatepona na koniec misji Escape from Isolation. Odchodząc ów bohater oddaje Pataponom swą pamięć. Od tej pory można tworzyć jednostki jego klasy.thumb|Ban Tatepon, bohater, od którego pochodzi Pamięć Tatepona Do tworzenia tych jednostek potrzebne są Ka-ching i następujące materiały: * Mięso * Rudy Patapon 2 W tej części, tak samo jak w poprzedniej, Pamięć Tatepona daje Pataponom Ban Tatepon. Staje się to w misji Exploring the Juju Jungle. Od tej pory możemy szkolić Tateponów oraz odblokowywać klasy z nich pochodzące. Do tworzenia i ulepszania Rareponów Tateponów w tej części potrzebne są Ka-ching i następujące materiały: * Mięso * Rudy * Kły (od 2 poziomu) * Skóry (od 5 poziomu) thumb|Wskazówka o jednej ze słabości Tateponów Patapon 3 W tej części klasyczne Tatepony są tylko wspominane. Zamiast Tataponów pojawiają się nowe klasy, pochodzące od nich. Podstawową z nich jest Taterazay, razem z nim zaczyna się odblokowywanie zdolności Tateponów. Pozostałe klasy typu Tatepon w Patapon 3 to: Guardira oraz Mroczny Bohater Leniożółw. Taterazaya odblokowuje się przez wybór tej klasy na początku gry albo ewolucja Yaridy lub Yumiachy na poziom 15. Ekwipunek *'Miecze, toporki' *'Włócznie' (jedynie w Patapon 3) *'Tarcze' *'Hełmy' Powiązane klasy Klasy w Patapon 3 odpowiadające Tateponowi: Taterazay Taterazay to podstawowa klasa Tatepona w trzeciej części. Broni się oraz atakuje podobnie do Tatepona w Patapon 2. Tak samo jak on, jest podstawą wszystkich klas defensywnych w grze. Guardira Guardira to najbardziej defensywna klasa w Patapon 3. Potrafi używać wielkich tarcz, które bardzo mocno zwiększają jego ilość punktów życia oraz obronę. Zadaje jednak z jej użyciem bardzo mało obrażeń, przez co większość osób wybiera Taterazaya zamiast Guardiry. Leniożółw Mroczny bohater, bardzo podobny do Guardiry. Jego imię oraz maska żółwia wskazuje na to, że jest leniwy i powolny. Ma on jednak bardzo wysoką obronę i wysoką odporność na ataki magiczne, a w trybie bohatera pełną odporność. Klasy pochodne *W Patapon 2 od Tatepona pochodzą Dekapon i Robopon. *W Patapon 3 mamy wiele klas pochodzących od Tatepona: Taterazay,KibaddaTondenga, Destrobo, Guardira, Myamsar, Bowmunk i Grenburr. *Także wśród Mrocznych Bohaterów w Patapon 3 klasami pochodzącymi od Tatepona są Wściekłowilk, Krukolec i Leniożółw. Inne plemiona Wśród wrogich plemion także zdarzają się jednostki klasy Tatepon. Są one jednak nazywane inaczej (zwykle od "Tate" oraz końcówki nazwy ich rasy): *Zigotoński Tatepon nazywa się "Tateton" *Karmeński Tatepon nazywa się "Tatemen" *Akumapoński Tatepon nazywa się "Akutatepon" *Tatepon z Brygady Kościulca to "Tatedeth". Tryb bohatera: Pole Energetyczne thumb|Symbol Trybu Bohatera Tatepona thumb|Tatepon w Trybie Herosa thumb|Heros Tatepon blokujący swym Trybem Herosa cios bossa Tarcza po prostu zeruje wszelkie obrażenia (nawet najwyższe możliwe), przez co chronione jednostki nie doznają obrażeń, a także są chronione przed Efektami Statusu. (Tarcza nie oczyszcza z osłabień, jedynie powstrzymuje następne, nie kumuluje się). W momencie kiedy Patapon, będący broniony przez tryb bohatera Tatepona, powinien otrzymać obrażenia, pojawia się przed nim niebieska tarcza, broniąca go od tego ataku. Jako że Heros całkowicie zaprzestaje ataku w tym Trybie, nie warto dawać mu potężnej broni czy nastawiać go ofensywnie. Ten Tryb Herosa nie chroni jednak przed efektami automatycznej śmierci, czyli nie zablokuje następujących ataków bossów: *Pożarciem przez Dodongę, Majidongę lub Kacchindongę *Nadzieniem na żądło i pożarciem przez Centurę lub Darantulę *Rozszarpaniem lub uduszeniem w bąbelku przez Ciokinę lub Ciokinga *Pożarciem przez Shookle'a lub Shooshookle'a *Złożeniem w ofierze przez Goruru lub Garuru *Pożarciem (na oba sposoby) przez Dettankarmena lub Zuttankarmena Naładowany atak thumb|Tatepony szarżujące do Naładowanego ataku (po prawej cięcie)Przy naładowanym ataku (kombinacji piosenek PonPonChakaChaka-PonPonPataPon) Tatepony rzucają się bardzo szybko naprzód i po krótkiej szarży wykonują potężnie cięcie z półobrotu, skacząc w górę. Zadaje ono wysokie obrażenia (znacznie wyższe niż zwykły atak), mające wysoką szansę na bycie Trafieniem Krytycznym. Jest to bardzo efektywne na duże grupy wrogich piechurów. Postacie Spotykanych postaci tej klasy (za wyjątkiem Herosa, Uberherosa i China, którzy potrafią zmieniać klasę) jest dość dużo. Ban Tatepon (W drugiej części zwany Panem Tateponem)thumb|145px|Gong, Zigotoński TateponWielki bohater Pataponów, przepotężny wojownik i prawdopodobnie twórca sztuki walki Tateponów. Spotykany jest tylko jego duch, który oddaje Pataponom moce Tateponów. Z jego mocy zostaje ożywiony i uwolniony z kamienia Chin.thumb|136px|Nomen Generał Gong Generał Zigotonów Gong the Hawkeye, choć nie używał tarczy, uznaje się go za Tatepona. Jest on najwyższym generałem Zigotonów, oraz ich narodowym bohaterem. Dla Pataponów jest okrutnikiem i ciemiężycielem. Jest też najpotężniejszym obrońcą królowej Kharmy. Jest jednym z głównych wrogów w grach Patapon i Patapon 2. Nomen Generał Karmenów Nomen the Shieldbearer jest zdolnym wojownikiem, świetnie walczącym mieczem i chroniącym się tarczą. Dysponuje wielkimi siłami i jest bardzo zręczny. Próbował zniszczyć Zigotońską katapultę. Jest pierwszym karmeńskim generałem, który osobiście staje na drodze Pataponom.thumb Kabon Komupon, jeden z pierwszych trzech spotykanych w Paraget. Jego siła jest bardzo niska, lecz jak przystało na Tatepona, stawia on w większym stopniu na obronę. Nosi maskę Gashishi, która dodatkowo zwiększa jego PŻ. thumb Kyuro Drugi Tatepoński Komupon. Uwalniany z Bitewnego Jaja Ciokinga. Jest najbardziej wytrzymały i potrafi też zadawać dość duże obrażenia. Bardzo często wpada w Tryb bohatera, co jeszcze bardziej zwiększa jego możliwości defensywne.thumb Bakun Trzeci Komupon z tej klasy, uwalniany z Jaja Garuru. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedników, stawia on znacznie bardziej na atak niż obronę. Używa Kosy Gonga, niemożliwej do zdobycia w normalnej rozgrywce. Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Jednostki Pataponów Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapony Kategoria:Klasy tarczownika